europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Qala'im Balearim (Balearic Slingers)
|-|EB1= |-|EB2= Trained from a very early age in the use of their various types of slings and projectiles, they are ideal skirmishers to have in any army that can afford their services. Description Trained from a verly early age in the use of their various types of slings and projectiles, they have reached an extremelly rare proeficiency in long range skirmishing. Fast, due to their light equipment, and with much more precision and power than other slingers, they are ideal mercenaries to have in any army that can afford their services. Contrary to most light skirmishers, their experience can be used effectivelly to strike down any unorganized foes in hand-to-hand combat. As any light infantry, they are vulnerable to cavalry. Historically, the Balearic Slingers became famous throughout the mediterranean world due to their increadible skill in battle. These skills prompted the Carthaginians and Romans to use them whenever they were able to do so. A good example of the skill that won them renow is Diodorus Siculus' chronicle of the Battle of Eknomos in 311BC: "But when Hamilcar saw that his men were being overpowered and that the Greeks in constantly increasing number were making their way into the camp, he brought up his slingers, who came from the Balearic Islands and numbered at least a thousand. By hurling a shower of great stones, they wounded many and even killed not a few of those who were attacking, and they shattered the defensive armour of most of them. For these men, who are accustomed to sling stones weighing a mina, contributed a great deal toward victory in battle, as they practised constantly with the sling since childhood. In this way they drove the Greeks from the camp and defeated them. Their equipment for fighting consists of three slings, and of these they keep one around the head, another around the belly, and the third in the hands. In the business of war they hurl much larger stones than do any other slingers, and with such force that the missile seems to have been shot, as it were, from a catapult; consequently, in their assaults upon walled cities, they strike the defenders on the battlements and disable them, and in pitched battles they crush both shields and helmets and every kind of protective armour. And they are so accurate in their aim that in the majority of cases they never miss the target before them. The reason for this is the continual practice which they get from childhood, in that their mothers compel them, while still young boys, to use the sling continually; for there is set up before them as a target a piece of bread fastened to a stake, and the novice is not permitted to eat until he has hit the bread, whereupon he takes it from his mother with her permission and devours it!!". Usage One of the best slinger units in game and second only to the Sphendonetai Rhodioi (Rhodian Slingers) in all stats except having the highest firepower. These slingers are ale to rain death upon any unit, especially heavy infantry or shieldless cavalry. They are also armed with armor-piercing swords, making them effective flanking infantry once they have run out of ammo although they must avoid any melee confrontations especially against cavalry. They can only be recruited in the Baleric Isles but they are also available as mercenaries in Iberia. Category:Units Category:Eleutheroi Category:Mercenary Category:Arevaci Category:Karthadastim Category:Lusotannan Category:Romani